Ethan's furry friend
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ethan Diaz has a new classmate, unlike his other classmate this one is a Teddy bear! Ethan has a love for Teddy bears and it turns out that they don't have to be stuff to receive his love. Come in and discover how the relationship develop.


I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. Also I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Universal Pictures and _Ted_ (film) & _Ted 2_ in anyway.

* * *

Author note: in this story Ted the teddy bear is a Teenager.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Today was a normal day at school Ethan was very bored in class he can't wait for school to be over so he can go home and sleep. When he thought this day was getting even more boring when Mr. Penisberg continue to talk and he was saying words Ethan did not understand and he didn't know what the teacher was talking about. Then suddenly the door the open and someone walked in.

"Sorry. I'm late. Mr. Penisberg."

"That's ok Ted. everybody i like you to meet our new classmate. Ted."

"Hi. everybody."

When Ethan saw Ted he jump up as he wanted to hug his cute teddy bear classmate then he realize he embarrass himself and the new student he tried to quickly return to his seat before anyone notice but he crush on the ground instead. He got up and when to his seat everyone look at him and started to laugh. Ethan doesn't know what came over him and why he did that. He been obsessed with Teddy Bears for a long time. When He saw Ted walking to him and sit next to him. Ethan was Speechless and he didn't know what to say.

"Hey. are you ok?"

"Um um huhu"

Ethan wanted to touched Ted's fur so badly. After the first period Ethan started to acting weird around Ted they had a few periods together and the same Lunch period. During lunch Ted saw Ethan. Unknown to Ethan Ted is gay and has a crush on him. He thought Ethan looked cute when he first saw him and he noticed Ethan was acting weird around him and he thinks Ethan has a crush on him. He went to Ethan and sat next to him. Ethan noticed Ted siting next and he was still Speechless and shy.

"Hey"

"Hey."

"Im Ethan Diaz"

"Hi Ethan. I'm Ted. but you already know my name"

"Yeah i do. So how did you get to this school?"

"I got into a fight with my best friend at my last school."

"Oh. what was his name?"

"I don't know. I don't remember him"

"Oh ok."

They continued to eat their lunch. After lunch the went to class and they didn't see each other for 2 periods during the 8th period Ted and Ethan saw each other again. After a whlie Ted got up and went to the bathroom and Ethan followed him to the bathroom as soon Ethan sees Ted he starts to make out with him. Ethan touched Ted's fur and it feels so nice and soft. The kiss last for a few minutes.

"Wow. that was great Ethan."

"Thanks. you're not a bad kisser."

"Thanks. Same goes for you."

"Hey. do you want to want to sleepover at my place? We can have some more fun at my house"

"Yeah sure."

Ethan left the bathroom he was so happy and excited. He can't wait to have fun with Ted tonight. School was over and Ethan saw Ted again they want on the bus and sat next to each other they talked and laugh. The bus stopped at Ethan's house and they got off the bus and went inside the house.

"Hey guys. I'm home and i want you to meet someone."

"Hey Ethan. Who's your friend?"

"Hey mom. This is Ted. can he eat over?

"Sure"

Ted met the rest of Ethan's family. After that they wash up to get ready for dinner. After they wash up they went to the Kitchen and they ate dinner. After dinner everyone was getting ready to go to bed the twins decided to sleep in the living room so Ted can sleep with Ethan in their room Ethan was very happy about this and this means Ethan can have sex with Ted tonight. The family was asleep and Ethan and Ted were playing video games. It's a good thing his family are heavy sleepers and they didn't hear all the noise going on in Ethan's room.

"Hey. Ethan. I noticed that you been acting weird all day. Do you like me?"

"Um..I-i don't know."

"You're acting weird again. You do like me don't you?

"Ok yes. I do like you. I'm obsessed with Teddy Bears since i was a kid."

"I knew it."

"I'm sorry Ted."

"It's ok Ethan"

"So do you want to have sex with me?"

"Sure"

Ethan and Ted start to make out they made out for a few minutes. The kiss broke and Ted start to rub Ethan's dick. Ethan seeing Ted's paw rubbing his dick made him moan. Ted grab his dick and put it in his mouth and start to suck on it. Ethan moan as Ted sucked his dick. After hearing Ethan moan made Ted suck faster and faster after a few more bob Ethan shot his load in Ted's mouth. Ted swallow most of the cum then they start make out with Ethan tasting some of his cum. The kiss broke and Ethan started to rim Ted he tried not to get any stuffing in his mouth Ted moaned as Ethan rim him. After that Ethan grab his dick and gave it a few strokes then he

slowly slid the head in Ted's ass and started to fuck him he can feel the stuffing that's inside of him. But Ethan doesn't care Ted moan as Ethan fucks him after hearing Ted moan make Ethan fuck faster and faster. Ted just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ethan was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ethan shot his load deep inside Ted's ass. Ted can feel Ethan's cum inside of him. After that they start to make out again.

"Fuck Ethan. That was amazing"

"Thanks. Do you mind if i called you Teddy or Mr. bear?

"Yeah. sure. Why not."

They make out one last time and Ethan cuddle up with Ted and want to sleep.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1? Please let me know. Originally this story was going to be a one-shot. But i decided to make more chapters. But It depends how well the first chapter goes. If the first chapter does good then i will continue the story. If you have any ideas i will use them for future chapters.**


End file.
